


what's behind my name?

by magma_maiden



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, slight sinkuei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Princess and General Hakuei never lost her composure when it comes to kings.<br/>That is until he stole it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's behind my name?

**Author's Note:**

> magi is shinobu ohtaka's, no profit gained from fic
> 
> hi this is my debut drabble

The former assassin peered over the balcony at the plaza below, Sinbad's long purple hair flowing whenever he laughed. The woman beside him was the reason why Ja'far couldn't leave them alone. Her attendant had assured him that First Imperial Princess and General Ren Hakuei never lost her composure in dealing with kings, so she would be fine alone with the Sindrian King.

For Ja'far, Sinbad's reputation itself was enough a reason to be anxious.

Minutes passed, and he was glad Sinbad didn't say anything remotely offensive to Princess Hakuei. No flirting, no inappropriate gestures, perfect. Ja'far was thinking to leave them for real when Sinbad said something that caught his attention.

"Princess Hakuei, did you know why I'm named Sinbad?"

_Oh no,_ Ja'far tightened his grip on the railing, silently mouthing _oh no stop it stop right now_  to Sinbad, who obviously didn't see him.

"No," he heard her replied, polite and proper. "Do tell."

To Ja'far's horror, Sinbad flashed his dazzling smile, "because I make women want _to sin so bad_."

Hakuei's laughter rang across the plaza, and Ja'far could breathe again.


End file.
